A demigods wings
by Percabeth1300
Summary: Percy closed the doors of death from the inside, now after three years he has finally escaped the Tarturaus (spelling?) Max and the flock find Percy passed out on an island in the pacific. Percy is injured badly. will Max and percy become close friends or worst enimmes. read to find out the story is better then the summery i am really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!

I know it has been a while since I put any updates up and I am sorry! This is a new story. Percy meets Max.

PERCY POV

I trudged out of the lapping clear blue waves on to the warm packed sand of some random island in the pacific. The sun was wavering on the brim of the horizon casting warm orange and pink streaks into the lightly blowing breeze. I looked around the tiny island I had swum to. A large clump of palm trees grouped in the middle of the pink sand beach, swaying every now and then. Some tropical flowers bloomed around the trunks of the trees. I was too tired to worry about if this place was safe or not. I ran my fingers through my hair wondering why every single time I feel a little bit of hope things go from bad to worse. I shuddered at the thoughts.

FLASH BACK*

Annabeth was clutching my hand tightly as we hobbled towards the doors of death. I could see the light of day for the first time in what seemed like a billion years. We climbed the small hill breathing in the fresh air of the outside world. Nico and the others rushed down meeting us at the doors Annabeth ran hugging piper and hazel I pulled Nico to the side

" Someone has to close the doors from the inside right" I asked in a hushed whisper

Nico just nodded

" Let me do it. I won't let anyone other then me close the doors" I made it final he knew he could not argue with me.

Annabeth was looking at me I walked up to her.

" Annabeth. I love you with all my heart you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my one true love and I will never forget you, but please forget me move on I will live in your heart." I placed my hand over her heart and gave her a sweet loving kiss. I nodded to Nico who grasped Annabeth's arms holding her back

" Percy, what's going on…."? She trailed off realizing what I was doing when she saw me cross over to the over side of the doors.

" NOOOO!" she became frantic screaming thrashing in Nico's arms.

" I love you. Move on I is not worth it I was lucky to have a girl like you." I said as I began to close the doors from the inside and Jason closed them from the out side.

" PERCY don't you dare say that you know you are better then that I LOVE YOU don't go" Annabeth was screaming crying. She broke free and began running towards me but the doors closed. I could hear her banging on the doors but I could not focus on anything but the army of angry monsters headed straight for me. I was beat time after time by Kronos, and soon Gea after she was defeated. There was no escape, I would turn the monster or titan into dust but they would just reform stronger.

END FLASH BACK**

I was dizzy from blood loss I cant even remember how I escaped the Tartuarus but I did. My left arm was bent at a wired angle and I had a deep long cut on my shoulder. I took a heavy breath.

" Someone, find me"

"Please" I mumbled knowing the gods could reach me now surely someone would help. But I lost conciseness before I could find out.

ANNABETH POV

It's been three years since Percy has been gone and everyone is affected in some way. Each day for me gets darker and darker each time I see the Poseidon table empty. I sleep in his cabin he's gone all gone. I have begged the gods to do something but they can't do anymore then I can. Poseidon has disappeared. I cry more tears everyday then it rains in a year. My heart is cracked, not broken. The only reason why it's not broken is because I have hope he will escape. And then we will be together. I miss everything about him. His charm, stubbornness, humor, loyalty, kindness, and those eye…those bright sea green eyes. I miss the way he was always laid back and carefree even though he had the weight of the whole world, as we know it on his shoulders. But now all that is just a memory, because Percy Jackson my boyfriend and true love, the savor of Olympus not once but twice…is gone.

MAX POV

I reached up feeling the cool air above me, wind whipped through my hair. I dove down letting my toes skim across the clear blue waters. The sun set cast a drizzle of warm shadows across my face. Nudge, Gazzy, Angle, and Iggy were horsing around in the water while fang and I were flying through the fluffy pink clouds that cushioned the beautiful pacific sunset, and yes I said flying. You see what makes me. Us special are that we have wings, real legit flying wings. Normal days in my life I almost get killed by man eating wolf things or get almost captured by mad scientists who created us. My life is complicated.

" This is so nice" fang sighed swooping around me with two flaps of his dark midnight colored wings. I gave a smile planting a kiss on his sweet lips

" Sure is" I responded propelling my self up into the air with my creamy white and honey brown speckled thirteen foot wings of pure power. Fang followed me lacing his warm tan hand in mine.

" we should find a place to stay before it gets too dark" I said glancing below us at the open ocean. Fang nodded and we rounded up the rest of the flock . we flew about two miles before finding a tiny island.

" I'll go find fire word you guys set up camp" I said

" are you sure you are okay going alone" fang stood up concerned.

" if anything is out there I will fly away…if anything dangerous is out there I will scream loudly for backup then kill it" I said with a hint of a smile before skipping off into the palm trees that gathered in the middle of the island. I had barely gathered any wood when I reached the other side of the island. I saw something laying there on the sand. I walked over cautiously setting down the drift wood. As I got closer I realized it was a boy. My heart sped up as I knelt down next to the boy. He seemed to be no older then me. He had tousled black hair and a strong well-built body. He looked beat up and was soaking wet. He was breathing shallowly and his arm was bet at a strange angle. I slowly began to stand up when I felt something sticky in the sand.

Blood

Tons of it. That's when I noticed the deep gash on the back of the kids shoulder.

So what do you think is it bad good what?

** 30 reviews equals one update so even if you hate it and you read it leave a review TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I only have like ten reviews so thanks to Tlls I will not do 30 reviews just ten!  
Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers!

Shadowmane3

Cheerleader

T11s

Therealleilajackson

Guest

Elena everdeen Jackson

I did not slap you

Jay Jackson

And thank you to Puckoberon for being my first reviewer

sorry if I spelled any of tour names wrong.

Yea guys sorry about the bad grammar and stuff but I am typing this on my phone so auto correct and fat fingering and I would type it on my computer but u know parents these days! - As in I got it taken away. Plus I have like problems like Percy LOL.

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NOR WILL I EVER OWN PERCY JACKSON…TEARJ

NOW FOR CHAPTER 2

MAX POV

I starred at the gash for one long minuet before I started to take action. It was deep; he had already lost a lot of blood.

' How did he get here' I thought

' Obviously he cant fly…so did he swim?'

' No that's crazy there is not land near here within at least 3o miles.' I shook my head as I tore off the boy's shirt to make a bandage. I couldn't help notice his perfectly toned six-pack. I figured I should rinse the cut off with some water first carefully I took a handful of salt water and splashed it onto his cut. A normal person would flinch at the sting, but not this kid. His body relaxed, his muscles un tightened and your not going to believe this part but the wound begun to seal itself… like the water was magic.

" FANG!" I screamed my voice uneasy I heard five sets of footsteps thundering toward me. Fang ran up to me with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge in tow. They all looked at the boy laying on the ground gathering around.

"I just found him here" I mumbled.

" He is sooooo cute" Nudge said

" Watch this" I continued ignoring Nudge, getting a hand full of water I dumped it onto the kids shoulder, the flock watched in surprise as the cut fully healed.

" What about his arm" Nudge said dreamily

Again I got some water and dumped it on the kids arm. Nothing.

" Must not work with bones." I said.

" We need to snap it back into place." Iggy mumbled his fingers were scanning across the boys arm surveying the situation.

" We should bring him back to camp its getting dark" I stood up and nodded at fang. We carried the kid between us as we headed back to our camp sight.

Percy POV.

I woke up. My shoulder was healed and my arm was snapped back into place held there with a makeshift splint. But I was still on the island.

" How are you feeling kid" a voice said from behind me I whirled around gripping riptide ready to uncap it at any time.

I saw a girl she looked around my age with dirty blonde hair (A/N I know it says max is blonde but I always think of her with like dirty blonde – blonde with streaks of brown)

She was lean and muscular. But something was different about her.

' Demigod' I thought but I seriously doubted it.

" Okay I guess" I finally responded

" You got your self really beat up there" she chuckled playing with the left over ashes of a burnt out fire.

" Yea" I looked at my bandages

" Thanks" I added

" Don't mention it" she reclined black relaxing in the sand.

" What's your name kid" she asked

" Percy. Percy Jackson" I responded.

I laid back too listening to the roar of the ocean. For the first time in who knows how long I fell asleep.

AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS

If you have any thoughts on what you want to happen in the next chapter just say it I would LOVE to hear your ideas. Thank you to all of you who added me to your favorites list- it means a lot!

10 reviews = one more chapter!

- Percabeth1300


	3. Chapter 3

Update

Hey guys I know it's been a while and I am SOO sorry- I was crazy busy I was at a camp for 2 weeks and there were no electronics but I am At my grandmas beach house now and I will be updating from my phone:) enjoy

Percy POV

I woke up blinking my eyes trying to bring the bright light into focus. "HE'S AWAKE!" A girl screamed she had brown hair and dark tan skin her eyes were a warm honey brown. The girl from last night, Max came over.  
" it's about time" she said  
I sat up and looked around there were six of them standing around me. Some guy in all black with a deadly look on his face looked around my age, another kid with blonde hair who was like nine or ten, a tall blonde who was staring off into space looked around my age as well, then there was the girl with the dark skin and a happy little blonde girl who had a halo of curls framing her face.  
" flock this is percy"  
" percy this is Fang, Gazzy,Iggy,Nudge, And, Angel." Max introduced us. I nodded.  
" Percy... Hmm I like that name is it like Spanish... Or maybe like French! Oh are you French you don't sound French i guess you don't look French.." Nudge squealed staring at me.  
" are you ready to go" asked Max I stood up brushing my self off. I had to get to camp half blood, Annabeth. How long had I been gone, I was so hungry.  
" what month is it?" I asked  
" umm June" Max said packing up some bag  
" June... What's the year?"  
" 2015" max said  
" why?" She asked  
" I just want to know " I responded .  
" so Percy how did you get on this island" Max asked  
Great I could not say like  
'Oh I was trapped in hell for like three years and I found an escape and swam 4 miles here'  
So I made an excuse  
" oh I was on a boat.. Deep sea fishing thing and we ermm crashed" I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for coming up with that one  
" what about you" I shot the question back  
" we flew here" she said  
" like on a plane?" I asked  
" like with wings" she responded and with that she flipped out 13 feet of white and brown wings.  
" WOW holy hades" I said backing up. The others came over wings extended.  
" you have real wings" I asked astonished  
" yep" nudge piped up tugging on my arm.  
" so where do you live?" Nudge asked  
" New York." I said  
" that's where we are headed too" angel squealed  
" great" I smiled  
" so how are you going to get off this island" fang talked for the first time since I met the guy  
" swim" I said  
" 30 miles!" Max said  
" people have swam further" I added before jumping into the waves I willed the currants to push me along. I made sure so look like I was actually swimming and taking breaths. I could feel max watching me. We reached Land around mid afternoon.  
" dude you swim really fast" Gazzy commented  
I shrugged.  
" where are we? " I asked  
" I think LA" nudge said pointing to a sign.  
Max nodded  
" iggy and I will hold you between us" Max said taking one arm while iggy took the other.  
I have to admit I was terrified Zeus was going to blast me out of the sky.  
The feeling was super cool though. We had to be going super fast. Iggy switched off with fang after a few hours and then later iggy switched off with max.  
Max switched off with fang  
" for a skinny kid you weigh a lot" max complained.  
Then I saw it NYC my heart filled up with joy how was I going to thank these kids? We landed in Central Park  
I rubbed my arms which were sore from the fly. My stomach growled.  
" ugg I am starving" I said  
" me too" nudge and Gazzy added  
Then I remembered I knew my moms credit card number she had given it to be in case of an emergancy. I spotted an ATM, hold On guys dinner is on me.  
I ran up to the ATM and got 500 $ off of the card I stuffed it into my pocket and ran back. I saw three big wolf things coming at the flock. It didn't look like any monster I had ever seen. But they seemed to recognize it I uncapped riptide and sliced on of the things head off stabbed the second one in the chest and the other just ran. The two things on the floor did not dissolve they just died like a person not a monster.  
" dude you have a sword" Gazzy said  
" where did you Learn to fight like that" max demanded  
" that was so amazingly hot" nudge giggled  
" umm self defense class" I suggested. Max nodded but did not look convinced. I felt bad about lying to them. I knew they were not mortal, or demigod. I wondered if they were a threat.  
We stopped by a mc Donald's I had 25 cheeseburgers and they'll gave me strange looks the rest of the night.  
I we set up camp in Central Park  
I figured I should tell them.  
I took a deep breath and told them everything, all my adventures right up to the end, I explained about gods and my friends and everything. When I was done I sat back and sighed.  
Max told me about everything about them and the scientists and the school and the erasers.  
" wow" I said  
" dud you fight monsters" Gazzy said  
" that's awesome"  
" you guys fly, that's really cool" I responded  
" so you can like control water" angel asked I nodded.  
" and this camp you go to"max asked  
" in New York, and I really need to get back because well I was missing for three years, I went missing for one and my girlfriend tried to kill me now " I let out a sigh  
" you guys can come you would be safe" I added  
" that would be a- mazing" nudge squealed. Angel snuggled up against me  
Sleeping. Before I knew it I was sleeping too  
Max POV

" he's a load of crap I say we wake the kids up and go now" fang snapped pacing up his bag  
" I trust him and so do the kids this might be good for us. " I tried to calm him down  
" gods, powers I mean really" fang spat  
" you saw the water on his cut" I protested  
" whatever" fang turned over on his side ignoring me I snuggled up against him and fell asleep praying that he was wrong about percy.

Well what do you think:) review luv ya all


	4. Chapter 4

.  
Hey guys sorry about how long it took for me to update- I promise I will try to go faster- :) review!

:)

Max pOv

I woke up grumbling. My back ached from laying on the tree branch. It was around six am, yet New York City was wide awake bustling around like it was mid afternoon. I glanced around fang was snoring loudly next to me, nudge and angel were laying together sleeping soundly, and Iggy and Gazzy were flipping around mumbling in their sleep. But something was off. Percy was no where to be found. His bags and everything were still there where he was last night but other then that he was gone. Gone. Some unknown feeling welled up inside me. fang was right. I don't know why I trusted him. My heart sunk and revenge and guilt filled my chest like a heart burn. Deep down I was sad. Percy jackson betrayed us.  
But why?

Percy POV

I swear to god the fates must have some deep secret hatred for me. In the middle of the night I awoke to the familiar growl of a hell hound. The flock was sleeping soundly. I couldn't just let them get harmed, epically because of me. I pulled out riptide and ran yelling for their attention. The hounds followed me through the surprisingly awake city. There was no way I could face all 7 of these hell hounds myself without getting killed, and I was not going to test my skill level now. I had little hope that my plan would work but I couldn't run for much longer. We were already blocks away from the flock. I gave a shrill whistle.  
" please" I muttered  
" yo boss!" An excited voice said in my head.  
" blackjack " I smiled turning around to see the dark Pegasus flying my way. I he landed next to me and I hopped on his back.  
" long time no see- shouldn't you be dead" blackjack said  
" yea I should, nice to see you two, now swoop down low I am gonna try to kill these things from above"  
" sure thang boss" and with that we dove down so low that blackjacks hooves were centimeters away from the hellhounds backs leaning over the side I swiped the first one and and he burst to dust. I did the same to three more, unfortunately the others seemed to figure out I was no longer I front of them I jumped off blackjack onto ones back, stabbing. Down words the hellhound Burst to dust and I hit the ground with a thud slamming my head on the asphalt. Blackjack swooped down from the clouds and kicked the other one in the face, it howled and I gave it a stab in the chest while it was distracted. That left two more. One came at me red eyes glaring, I slid under it catching the beast by surprise, I stabbed up sevral times before rolling back out. The hell hound yelped and howled before exploding.  
" boss look out" black jack called I turned around  
Too late  
A giant paw came crashing down claws the size of base ball bats raking down my body diagonal. Blood poured from the wound. Yuck. I speared the creature in the chest and it proofed to dust. Blackjack swooped down  
" that was fun" black jack said trotting around  
" yea" I mumbled hopping on his back.  
" to camp?" The Pegasus asked taking off  
" No, Central Park we need to pick up some friends"  
Black jack took off and we headed back the way we came.

I landed in Central Park to find Max standing there arms crossed.  
" where were you!" She cried sounding like mother.  
" sorry had some monsters to kill." She still looked mad but turned and walked away. Mumbling something about men and a horse.  
" who's Dat?" Blackjack asked  
" max, her and the rest of the flock helped me get here"  
" flock?"  
" don't ask"  
" are you ready" max called  
" yea. I gave a smile hopping off blackjack.  
" hoooooohh flying pony!" Angel and nudge smiled running to go pet the Pegasus  
" that's my Pegasus blackjack." I said  
Fang was glaring daggers at me and max seemed to be suspicious of me. But I tried to ignore them. Today I was going to see Annabeth.

About an hour later  
I climbed on blackjack and we took to the sky  
" flying people" black jack mumbled  
I decided not to say anything back. The whole ride to halfblood hill Gazzy asked me questions about monsters  
" what color are they?"  
" can monsters fly?"  
" can monsters infect you?"  
" do they use weapons?"  
" how do they use the bathroom?"  
" depends, sometimes, ask Annabeth, some do, I wondered that myself" I mumbled answers. He nodded but still seemed unsatisfied.  
" here we are boss" black jack spoke in my head as camp began to come into view. I took a deep breath wondering what the campers must be thinking  
A Pegasus and six flying people coming full speed toward US.

Sorry cliffy review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people here is my update:) I am trying to be faster;) enjoy

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING-please cheek out my awesome cousin on fanfiction we receantly worked together on her new story All but dead- if you are an avengers can you will love it. She is an amazing writer so PLEASE read and review on her story all but dead if you want a faster update. Her name is GravityWolf.

END OF SHAMELESS ADVERTISING

Max POV

My stomach was doping flips. I felt uneasy about this. Percy claimed he had ran off to go fight a monster.

Riiigghtt.

From now on I would have my eye on this kid. I put on my poker face and trailed along in the back with fang. My mind was telling me to turn back, ditch percy, forget about his lies before you fall into any trap he has ready. But my gut was pulling me forward telling me to trust this green eyed kid and ignore the common logic.

Fang was refusing to talk to me since last night I had tried to talk to him but he would just turn around and flick me off.

He is so nice.

Percy on the other hand was talking up a storm- literally. Every time he got excited about some story he was telling a mini hurricane would fly up around him. Angel, nudge, iggy, and Gazzy were fascinated by his life. Apparently being able to fly is old news. Like

Who needs wings when you can have a horse with wings

Or

Wow I feel better about myself this guy has almost died more times than me!

And only to add to the wonders of Percy Jackson is he pretty much blew up a school, bus, or car every year. Some influence. Now that I really thought about it. This kid was just ticking me off. I felt my face twist in anger. But the one question I could not stop asking myself was

Why did I trust percy jackson?

Sorry I know this is really short but in really wanted a chapter of just Max thoughts I promise an update by Thursday sorry - cheek out the avengers story me and my cousin wrote its really good:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am really sorry I have been slow updating! And just a warning this might not be the reunion u guy have been waiting for but I promise there will be Percabeth soon and well next chapter ANNABETH.

Thank you to all my fab reviewers I love u guys sooooo much.

Percy POV

" Here we are boss home sweet home" black jack said as we began to fly down toward Camp. It had been so long since I had been back here. Everything began to come into focus slowly. I could make out the big house, the strawberry fields, the cabins, the lava climbing wall.  
" Land on the beach" I directed Blackjack figuring it would be easier for Max and the rest to land there. We touched down sending sand and salt water everywhere. I felt a smile that could only be titled to a lunatic creep on to my face. Finally I had made it. Finally.

" Thanks Black Jack" I patted the Pegasus on the back and told him he could go

" Anytime boss" he snickered before taking to the skies.  
" Common guys lets go to the big house" I said with a grin. Everyone except Max and Fang seemed excited about seeing camp. I wonder what got into them.

I lead the flock up the dunes to the cabins. We began walking passing by campers. I'll admit. It was wired. I alone attracted a lot of stares because well…I was supposed to be dead. And then I had the kids that had wings following me. Every camper we passed stopped to stare and whisper. Some ran off to tell others.

" Omg is that Percy Jackson"

" He should be dead"

" Those kids have wings? Why don't Hermes kids get wings?"

" Are they demigods?"

I just looked straight ahead smiling. We reached the big house and I was about to open the door when it flew open. Standing there staring at me in shock anger relief and joy was my cousin, Thaila.

" Percy Jackson" she growled exasperated before tackling me in a tight hug.

" If you ever…." She seemed to not be able to find the words

" If I ever live?" I asked and she broke into a grin.

" Whatever." She mumbled before letting me up off the ground. Her blue eyes shot around surveying the motley crew I brought along

" Who are they" she spat the word they.

" These very nice people are, Max, Iggy, fang, Angel, Gazzy, And nudge without them I would be dead…or stranded on some island on the other side of the country dieing." I introduced them

" Oh and this is the one and only Thaila" I said

" Hi" Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Nudge said at the same time.

" Are they demigods" thaila whispered for only me to hear.

" No but they special" I remarked

" What do you mean special?" she asked.

" We have wings" max stepped forward taking for the first time today. She unfurled her wings. Thaila stared in shock.

" Okay we better go to Chiron." Thaila led us into the big house where we walked to Chiron's office. When we walked in Chiron and Mr.D were playing an intense game of go fish. They both looked up and to say they were surprised would be an understatement.

Chiron was the first to recover from his shock.  
" Percy! My boy!" he stood from his fake wheel chair transforming into his true form. A centaur. I could hear the flock gasp at this. Chiron gave me a tight hug patting me on the back a little bit of sympathy in his eyes.

" New campers?" he asked gesturing towards the flock.

" Yes…but they aren't demigods" I started to explain.

" Not demigods? Then how did they get in here?" Mr. D asked taking a sip of wine amused by the whole situation.

" Their mutants" I said at the same time the flock unfurled their wings. Again surprise crept on to their faces.

" I was wondering if they could stay in the Hermes cabin, they helped me a lot and need protection. Without them I would be dead. They are good fighters and-" Chiron cut me off

" Of course they could stay in the Hermes cabin, I trust you Percy" he smiled.  
" Thaila. Call a meeting. We should introduce our new campers and celebrate the return of Percy Jackson" I felt a small blush creep to my face. Thaila nodded and rushed off to gather the heads of each cabin. I felt my heart begin to skip. That would mean Annabeth would be there.

" Percy you and your friends follow me." On the way to the Meeting I introduced each member of the flock to Chiron. Max still seemed a little suspicious of everything but she was less guarded then this morning. Of course fang was trailing in the back of the group like a black shadow is mouth hung slightly open, and if looks could kill I think I would be dead. We walked into the rec room, which we held meetings, and war councils in. Some of the cabin leaders had already arrived. Piper was sitting talking to Nico and Leo about something when she caught my eye. Her face lit up and soon I was talked in a tight hug that only Aphrodite kids could give.

" Oh My GODS we thought you were dead. You should be dead" Nico and Leo walked over too. I gave them both a bro hug. Nico was smiling. And mumbling

" I knew it. I knew it"

" Dude your alive" Leo said dumb founded.

" Yea" I sighed.

" Oh guys meet the Flock, Max Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, angel, and nudge." I introduced them to each other.

The door opened and thaila came in with will solstalice, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie gardener, Clarisse, and a few others that I didn't know.

" Athena cabin is running a little late" thaila said very seriously looking straight at Chiron. He nodded grimly. What was going on? Piper Leo and Nico suddenly got sad looks on their faces. I was beginning to panic. Athena cabin never ran late. Maybe Annabeth was coming back from a walk or something. I felt my heart begin to sink. The door swung open and standing there in wasn't Annabeth but Malcolm. Where was Annabeth? I swirled on my heel to face Chiron He wouldn't meet my eyes

" Where's Annabeth" I demanded the words squeaking in the silence that settled across the room everyone was looking at me with sad looks except for the flock who was just as confused as me.

" Percy, Last week Annabeth disappeared we think she's been taken" everything grew fuzzy as reality zoned in on me. Annabeth was taken.

Sorry guys! PERCY WILL SAVE HERRERRRR.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. So ANNABETH"S MISSINGGGGG NOOOOOOOOOO. Percy will find her hahaha

OR WILL HE? No one knows. Except me. And I will never tell. I HAD SODA TODAY. It's my two days before my diet starts so I am choking down on junk crap and all that good stuff. Well I did promise ANNABETH THIS CHAPTERERREERE

DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Annabeth POV

Everything was dark. Cold. Empty. Silent. I wasn't sure where I was and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. If I could give you one word that would let you know on where I might be it would be black. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. It was absolute darkness. Every once in a while my mind would trick me into thinking I saw something, anything. But it was nothing. Just a trick of the mind. I remembered reading that if one stayed in darkness for too long then when given light you would become blind. My hands were tied tightly behind me and a gag was secured around my mouth. I had been lying like that on the stone floor of wherever I was for 5 days. No food. No water. No light. The only thing I could remember about my kidnapping was waking up in a brown scratchy bag. I was lugged out of a car into something loud and cold. Then something dark and colder. There were loud muffled noises and a thud. Suddenly the room felt as if it were about to burst making my body tremble under the pressure. I had gotten used to the pressure now though. It was just a hum in my ears. I feared the air would run out in the small space I was crowded into, but it didn't. I tried to stay calm but eventual I buckled crying through the gag, in shaking sobs. My mind began whirling with horrors that scared me so much I cried harder. But there was no one to hold me and keep me safe, I was alone. Yet I should be used to it, I've been alone for five years. Without Percy I had no one. Even if I had someone that was there I was too sad and distraught to notice him or her. So I pushed them away. And maybe that's why I am here now. Starving, cold, crammed and buckling under pressure. I feel my will power draining. My emotions all come out in one strangled noise that is lost in the small space. There is no strong Annabeth chase anymore. No more hero, no more smart happy Annabeth. Just a lost confused emotionally challenged heartbroken mentally damaged girl with no way or need no way to know no need to know a way, There is no one left in me, I am a shell empty and trashed. There is no longer any part of Annabeth left in me.

** I was going to leave it there. But I love u guys so I will add more. I just got back from WWE event IT WAS AWESOME SO I AM HAPPY**

MAX POV

Okay I will admit that I was a little tiny bit excited to see this camp. If it actually existed. Everything was way too perfect I mean something was bound to go wrong I could feel it welling in my gut. But I kept flying. I guess I have gotten into the pattern of following my heart instead of my instincts. Percy directed us to follow him and we started dropping down towards land. Slowly The Earth below began to come into view. I felt a sudden lurch of disbelief and amazement as I slowly began to see small cabins come into view along with a larger pavilion, strawberry fields and a lake. Percy described the place well. I looked back at fang that was pouting because he was wrong about this whole thing, so far. I gave him a I TOLD U SO look but he returned it with a HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS NOT A TRAP look and I huffed trying to escape is negative logic. We landed safely on a beach that lined the outer edge of Camp. Small crows looped by eyeing us carefully.

" Come on guys. Lets go to the big house" Percy was smiling like a lunatic and it was kind of scaring me. Shyly we all followed him as he began to weave through camp. Teens stopped all their activities to come stare at us. Thanks a lot. Whispers spread around the crowd.  
" Are those wings?" I quickly tucked my wings in at that comment; I noticed the others did the same.

" Is that Percy? Jackson? Isn't he dead?"

" Where are they going?"

I tried to ignore their stares as we walked up to the porch of a large looking house, decorated with hanging floral baskets and a wrap around porch. Percy was about to open the door to go in when someone on the other end beat him to it. The door flew open and standing there looking surprised angry and excited all at the same time (very hard to master) was a girl. She looked around my age, with short black and pink streaked hair and glowing blue eyes. Her skin was semi- pale and she was wherein cameo pants with green rime stones on them and a black tank top with green sequins arranged in the pattern of a star. She had cameo converse lace ups on and was holding a spear that was crackling with electricity.

But her eyes weren't trained on us they were nailed straight at Percy.

" PERCY JACKSON" she growled desperately before tackling him to the ground holding her spear to his head and her shoe to his chest.

" IF YOU EVER…" she paused thinking of what to say when Percy let out a burst of laughter

" If I ever LIVE," he sneered with a grin.

She chuckled letting him up off the floor.

" Whatever" but she was blushing like crazy. I guess she normally didn't have a loss for words. Quickly recovering she seemed to notice us for the first time. As if it takes a while to notice six mutant bird kids standing right in front of you.

" Who are THEY" she spat the word they like it tasted bad. Nice to meet you too.

" These very nice people are Max, fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, And Nudge without them I would be dead or stranded on a island dieing" Percy introduced us. I had to admit I did blush a little bit. Percy really trusted us. But why did I still get that queasy feeling about trusting him?

" And this is the one and only Thaila my cousin" Percy Spread his arms like an announcer on Broadway making Thaila give him a deadly look.

Thaila leaned in whispering something to Percy who nodded whispering something back. Thaila looked annoyed.

" What do you mean special?" she barked. I stepped forward done with being ignored.

" He means we have wings" I smiled spreading my thirteen feet of pure amazement. Her jaw dropped a little.

" We better go see Chiron." She barely whispered.

I folded my wings back in following the others into the big house.

I didn't know who this Chiron guy was but I did not really want to see him. I mean I know that sounds mean but I have some good reasons.

First off he is impossible to find we must have stopped by at least five rooms and he isn't in any of them. Percy said he uses a wheel chair, for a handicap that guy gets around. Second off he sounds like the type of person who will call us to a meeting about decisions I don't want to make. Kind of like every adult in my life. And third I am just in a bad mood today. Finally we walked into an office where Chiron (I guessed cuz he was the old man in the wheel chair) and a drunk looking guy in a loud shirt were playing the intense card game called go fish. If you could say Chiron or whatever his face was called was surprised to see Percy you would be making an understatement. He stood up from his wheel chair. And all of a sudden he was a freaking horseman. I felt my mouth hang open a little bit. I tried to regain my poker face but it was hard with a horseman standing there. I looked around at the flock, Fang was doing his best impression of death or trying to catch a fly with is mouth I don't know which and the younger kids and Iggy were drooling over everything Chiron said.  
" I was wondering if they could stay in the Hermes cabin- they helped me a lot and are really good fighter they just need some place to stay and I -" Percy started but Chiron cut him off  
" of course they can stay. I trust you Percy" he smiled a little too warmly.

" Thaila go get the other cabin heads, we will have a meeting about our new unique campers and celebrate the return of PERCY JACKSON" we were lead out of the room, I tried to stay towards the back I wasn't so sure how comfortable I was walking behind Chiron, he was technically a horse. On the way there Percy told Chiron our names and filled him in on the trip to camp, how we saved his sorry butt on that island and so on. Soon we came to a room with florescent lights hanging from the ceiling and hard cement floors. In the center of the room was a ping-pong table with chairs pulled up around it. This was my type of meeting. There were already a few campers in there three of which were very excited to see a certain Percy Jackson. The flock and I stood there awkwardly while Percy introduced all and us. It was really weird because we were totally new to all of this. Must start somewhere I guess. It wasn't too long before Thaila came bursting into the room with several other campers who walked up to gibe their old friend a hug and hello. Percy wasn't focusing on any of them though. He looked confused and worried.

" Athena cabin is running a little late" she said to Chiron with a total if you know what I mean tone. He nodded grimly. Everyone grew sorrowful looks of pity on their faces. Some gave Percy a pat on the back but most backed away looking down or suddenly interested in their fingers. The whole room was silent. There was a thud and the door swung open. There was a boy standing there.

"Hey" he said grimly. Percy started freaking out his eyes staring at the doorway like he couldn't wrap his mind around something.

" Where is Annabeth?" he demanded in a cold icy tone, yet his voice wavered with tears.

" Percy, last week Annabeth disappeared. We think she's been taken" Chiron whispered trying to put a hand on Percy's shoulder but he shrugged it away. I locked eyes with him. He looked like he had just been stabbed in the back by his own mother, or just witnessed his own heart be ripped from his chest. Percy had tears in his eyes but none of them fell.

" Let me go get some air" he growled before storming out of the room.

OKKKEEYYYYYYYY tell MEH what you think. PLEASE REVIEW I am SAdddd because today is my last day of summer L(((((((((((((


End file.
